Blind Date
by lisbonandjanealways
Summary: Rigsby sets Jane up on a blind date. Van Pelt sets Lisbon up on a blind date. Coincidence? No copyright infringement intended. NOW COMPLETE, possible sequel to come.
1. Convincing Her

**Yes, I am fully aware of the fact that I really should be working on my **_**Flashbacks **_**fic. However, it's incredibly frustrating going around in circles in your story. The idea for this fic came to my mind, so here I am. :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Chapter 1: Convincing Her

"Yes, I have heard your opinion. However, the answer is still no."

"Oh, please, boss," Van Pelt begged. "He is such an amazing guy. And he is absolutely perfect for you!" She paused. "And might I add... He is _gorgeous!"_

"Yeah, yeah. We've been over this a million times. He's hot. I get it."

"I really don't think you do."

"Grace. My answer is no. Plain and simple."

"Give the guy a chance."

"I don't do blind dates."

"But-"

"Van Pelt," Lisbon snapped. "The answer is no."

The red-headed agent sighed. "Fine," she said. "But I told him I was setting him up with a beautiful woman. He's going to be extremely disappointed." With that, Grace turned and walked out of Lisbon's office and into the bullpen. Rigsby looked up, smiling.

"So?" he asked hopefully.

Grace shook her head shamefully. "She won't do it."

He huffed, exasperated. "Damn."

Cho didn't look up from his work as he spoke. "You two are going to get your asses kicked."

"You're the one who suggested we do it," Rigsby quipped.

"_I_ was being sarcastic. I wouldn't be stupid enough to actually go through with it."

"Well, we thought it was a good idea, so don't ruin it," Grace chimed in. She glanced into Lisbon's office window, where Jane had suddenly appeared and the two were arguing. "We just have to get them to agree to it."

X

"Van Pelt!" Lisbon called from her office.

She waited as Grace came hurrying in. "Yes, boss?" she asked, a smile creeping across her face. "Did you change your mind?"

Lisbon ignored the last question. "Did you find the victim's brother's phone records?"

"Yes, I did. In the last three weeks, they were all family or work-related. Calls to his assistant, his boss, his wife." She shrugged. "He seems innocent to me."

"Well, he creeps me out. I don't trust him," Lisbon said, picking up her pen and nodding in Grace's direction. "Do some more digging."

"Yes, boss," Van Pelt replied as she turned to leave.

Lisbon looked down at her paperwork again, sighing. Was it Jane's God-given _quest _to pile up as much paperwork as he possibly could, just to see her this miserable? She made a mental note to ask him about that later. She could already hear his response. _Lisbon, my dear, you know I never want to see you in pain..._

That was when she noticed that Van Pelt was still standing there.

"What?" Lisbon snapped.

"I just don't see the harm in going on _one _blind date."

"Van Pelt..."

"He really is a great guy-"

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?"

"The N part. And the O. Both, put together."

"If you don't stop hassling me, I'll have you on stakeout for a month."

"Alright. I'll stop. As long as you say you'll just _consider_ meeting this guy."

Lisbon opened her mouth, another threat on the tip of her tongue. But she just sighed and said, "Okay. I'll think about it."

Grace's pretty face lit up. "Oh, thank you, boss! It'd mean the world to me!"

Lisbon glowered. "Just... get back to work."

The younger agent nodded, a smile still fixed on her face. "Yes, boss," she replied excitedly, finally exiting Lisbon's office.

X

Grace walked over to Rigsby's desk, stopping in front of it and smacking her hands down onto the desktop, catching his attention. "She's thinking about it," she told him cheekily.

Rigsby grinned. "Really?" he exclaimed.

She nodded, smiling. "How great am I?"

He high-fived her. "The best!"

Cho just rolled his eyes.

"What?" Rigsby asked him. "Are you jealous? Because I could set you up with someone, too, if you wanted."

"First of all, no. I'm not jealous. Not even close. Secondly, what happens if Lisbon agrees to this?"

"Then she'd go on the date, fall madly in love, get married, have beautiful children and live happily ever after," Van Pelt replied simply, as if he should have known this all along. Silly Cho.

"Yeah. Sure. Because life really _is _like a delusive romantic comedy," he droned sarcastically. "Now, does all of that happen before or after she shoots you for setting her up with her irritating consultant?" Cho asked rhetorically.

"Oh, lighten up, man," Rigsby insisted. "We just want them to be happy."

"So do I."

"Then help us out!"

"No way. I am not a part of this."

Rigsby grinned. "Great! That means I get to be the best man at their wedding!"

Cho turned back to his paperwork, shaking his head. "What kind of fantasy world do you people live in?" he mumbled quietly enough so neither Grace nor Wayne could hear him.

X

_Where's the harm?_

_He could be crazy, for all I know!_

_I could bring my gun..._

_Blind dates have never worked out for me in the past._

_But there's a first time for everything..._

She was sitting in her office, going back and forth, arguing with herself when she was supposed to be working. She just couldn't decide if this was a good idea or not...

_Stop thinking too much of it!_

Without giving herself a chance to chicken out, she stood up from her chair and walked into the bullpen, immediately noticing that a member of her team was missing. "Where's Jane?"

"In the attic. Asleep, I think," Rigsby told her.

Lisbon sighed, walking over to Van Pelt's desk and lowering her voice. "Okay. I'll do it."

Grace's face broke into a huge smile. "Really?"

"Even though I know I'll regret this later, I'll do it," Lisbon told her. "But here's the deal. I drive myself, I wear what I want, and _I _decide whether or not I see this guy again. And you _will_ not bother me about it. Understood?"

"Deal," Grace agreed. "The Melted Lily restaurant. Six o'clock tonight."

"Alright," Lisbon sighed. "What do I call him?"

"Uh, his name is P-Parker," Van Pelt stuttered. "Parker Johnson."

From behind her, Lisbon heard Rigsby's snicker. She whipped around, glaring at him. He wasn't watching them. He was looking at his computer screen. When he caught her watching him, he flushed. "I'm not laughing at you, boss. I swear."

Lisbon just rolled her eyes and turned around to Van Pelt. "Okay," she said before retreating to her office.

**What did you think? Too stupid? Should I go on? Reviews would be lovely!**

**What do I have planned next, you ask? Here's a little preview.**

_**Up next:**_

"_**Forget it, Rigsby. I am not going." Jane paused, a wicked grin flashing across his face. "You know who you should send?"**_

_**Rigsby scrunched his eyebrows together, puzzled. "Who?"**_

"_**LaRoche." He laughed. "How hysterical would that be?"**_

"_**If I hated this woman, I would." **_


	2. Convincing Him

**Wow. I really wasn't expecting that good of feedback from you guys. You rock! Thanks so much! Chapter 2: Rigsby and Jane. :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Chapter 2: Convincing Him

Jane lay flat on his back on his makeshift bed in the attic of the CBI building, staring up at the old, creaky ceiling. Oh, how he wished he could sleep. He'd do anything for just a few simple hours of a deep, relaxing slumber. Just a peaceful rest with _zero _nightmares. Well, okay. He could settle with nightmares about snakes or spiders or LaRoche something harmless like that. But his Red John nightmares were the reason for his insomnia. Exhaustion was getting the better of him, and he really, _desperately _needed sleep.

When he heard footsteps coming up the attic stairs, he sighed. It was probably Lisbon, coming to scold him for their latest argument that he hadn't even bothered to remember. He smiled at the thought. His interrogating nearly threw her over the edge, and he could have sworn she was close to whipping a gun out. Or at least throwing a punch. In a way, he was somewhat proud of himself. He could get under the skin of the tough-as-nails boss that everyone on the team feared.

But it wasn't Lisbon coming to see him in the attic. It was Rigsby. "Hey."

"Hi," Jane said, turning his head in surprise. No one ever visited him up here. Only Lisbon.

There was something unsettling about that. Didn't anyone care?

_No, of course not. _He smiled inwardly.

"Were you asleep?" Rigsby asked him apologetically.

"Nah. Just thinking." Jane pushed himself up so he was sitting.

"Listen, Jane," Rigsby began. "I, uh, have been noticing that you seem... kind of depressed lately. More so than usual."

"Have you?" Jane mused, a crooked smile playing at his lips at Rigsby's perceptiveness. Jane thought he'd been pretty good at covering whatever vulnerability he had tried so hard not to show. Apparently not, since _Rigsby,_ of all people, had noticed.

"Yeah..."

"Ah. Well, nothing to worry about, I assure you." Jane smiled whole-heartedly at him.

Rigsby fidgeted awkwardly. "Do you, um, want to talk about it?" Of course he had to ask. Rigsby was a good person, despite if talking about it made him uncomfortable for whatever reason.

"Not really, Rigsby. Thank you, though."

"Alright." The large agent paused briefly before going on, getting right to the point. "Anyway, I know this woman. She's really cute, and smart, and I think you two would be really great for each other and-"

"I appreciate your concern, Rigsby," Jane interrupted. "But the truth is, I just don't think dating is a good idea. For me, anyway. It never works out."

"But you went on that date with the psychic," Rigsby argued.

"Well, yes," Jane replied, shrugging simply. "And look where that got her."

Rigsby sighed. "Come on, Jane. Please?"

"No, thanks."

"She's so great!"

"I'm sure she is."

"She's beautiful!"

"I have no doubt."

"She's smart!"

"I believe you."

"Then why won't you just give her a chance?

"Blind dates are highly overrated."

Rigsby crossed his arms. "I already told her I'd set her up."

"Then send Cho."

"She specifically asked for you."

"Me?"

Rigsby nodded.

"Why?" Jane asked.

"Because I told her I knew a guy that'd be perfect for her."

"For all she knows, her perfect guy could be Cho. Forget it, Rigsby. I am not going." Jane paused, a wicked grin flashing across his face. "You know who you should send?"

Rigsby scrunched his eyebrows together, puzzled. "Who?"

"LaRoche." He laughed. "How hysterical would that be?"

"If I hated this woman, I would." Rigsby chuckled. "Just give her a chance. One chance. That's all I'm asking for."

"It's not _her _that I'm against. I don't even know her. It's just the whole dating thing."

"One shot. Please?"

"Give me one good reason."

"Because I know you both really well," he said. "And I know that both of you deserve to be happy, especially after everything you've been through. You have my word, Jane, that this woman will not disappoint you. I wouldn't set you up with her if I thought otherwise." He shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe you'll hit it off. Go on a few more dates. Fall in love, perhaps?"

"Let's not get crazy."

"Come on, Jane."

Jane opened his mouth to decline the invitation again, but decided against it. The look on Rigsby's face made him feel too guilty. He hated when Rigsby made that face. The face that was so damn hard to say no to. Maybe going on this date wouldn't be _such _a bad thing. One date never hurt anyone...

Except Kristina Frye, apparently. But he wouldn't let that happen again.

"If you put away the puppy dog eyes, I'll do it," he finally grumbled.

Rigsby grinned. "Thanks, man!"

"Yeah, whatever. Where, when, and who?"

"Melted Lily, six o'clock tonight, and her name is Trisha Lane."

He sighed. "Okay. Tell Trisha I'll see her tonight."

**It was a bit easier convincing Jane, because... Well he's Jane. :D More reviews = faster updates ;)**

**UP NEXT:**

_**Lisbon pushed her chair away from her desk and sighed. "You can go ahead and call it a day." She eyed him skeptically. "Not that you've done anything remotely productive all day except nearly give the guy in the mailroom an anxiety attack."**_

"_**He brought that upon himself! How many times do I have to say it?"**_


	3. Anticipation

**I'm glad you guys like this. I was afraid it was too stupid. I'm glad you think otherwise =) Just so everyone knows, I pulled the restaurant name out of my head randomly. I don't know if it's a real restaurant or not.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

Chapter 3: The Anticipation

Jane poked his head into her office, flashing her a goofy grin. "Hey there, Lisbon!" He paused. "Whoa. Lots of paperwork today, huh?"

She threw him an icy glare. "Actually, Boy Wonder, this-" She laid a hand on top of the largest pile. "-is what I've already finished. I only have a few more forms to go."

"Wow," he mused, strolling in. "You work way too hard."

Lisbon narrowed her eyes, shooting him a green glare. "Do I even need to go into specifics as to why there's a huge stack of paperwork waiting for me every single freaking day?"

"Rigsby?" he guessed.

"Not _everything_ is blamed on Rigsby around here."

He shrugged, grinning. "Meh. It just makes the most sense."

"What do you want?"

"To bug you."

"Mission accomplished. Now leave."

"But I'm bored."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Must I remind you again that it's a good thing when we are bored? It means nobody has been killed."

"Then why are we still here?"

"Remember the paperwork we were just talking about?" She motioned with her hand in the direction of the window out to the bullpen, where her team was working. "They all have the lovely task of filling it out, too. Thanks to you, Capone."

"I am not that bad. And anyway, if you had no paperwork, you'd be bored stiff. Nothing to do all day long. See? What would you do without me?"

"Jane, if you don't leave right this minute-"

Her threat was cut short by three knocks on the doorframe. Lisbon looked up and Jane turned around. Rigsby was standing in the doorway, with Grace right behind him. "Are we interrupting something?" he asked.

"No, not at all," Lisbon replied, setting her pen down and placing the last form on top of the _finished _pile. "What can I do for you?"

"We're all finished out there," Grace said. "All the paperwork and-"

"Yes, you can all go home. I'll tell Cho. Thanks, guys."

Rigsby and Van Pelt both flashed each of them excited grins before turning and heading toward the elevators.

Lisbon pushed her chair away from her desk and sighed. "You can go ahead and call it a day." She eyed him skeptically. "Not that you've done anything remotely productive all day except nearly give the guy in the mailroom an anxiety attack."

"He brought that upon himself! How many times do I have to say it?"

She rolled her eyes again and picked up the stack of papers, heading for the door. Jane stopped her.

"I'll take them," he said.

"No chance."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want all of my hard work going into the paper shredder. Or the toilet, for that matter."

He smirked. "You think I'd do that to you?"

"Yes."

"Just give me the damn papers and go tell Cho that he can go home."

Lisbon bit her lip. "Promise they'll go straight to LaRoche?"

"Cross my heart."

She sighed heavily, giving in and handing the papers over to Jane. "Thanks," she murmured.

He grinned at her, turning and heading for LaRoche's office.

Lisbon watched him go, shaking her head. He annoyed the living hell out of her, yet she was going to months and months of anger management class. For him. She should have just let LaRoche throw him in jail.

She walked into the bullpen and stopped in front of Cho's desk, who was reading his book. "Call it a day, Cho. You've been working really hard."

"It's only three-thirty."

"I know, but there's nothing left for us to do here."

"Did Rigsby and Van Pelt already leave?"

She nodded. "_They _were actually excited that their boss was letting them go early," she teased, smiling.

"Are you just letting everyone go so you can get ready for your date?"

"Shh!" she hissed, glancing around to make sure nobody heard that. "If Jane finds out about that, he'll _never_ stop teasing me about it!"

Cho raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I'm pretty sure he'll find out about that sooner than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Boss, I need to tell you something."

She scrunched her brows together. "Okay. Shoot."

Kimball paused, taking a deep breath. "Well-"

"Let me tell you something," Jane said as he entered the bullpen. "LaRoche... not a happy man."

"Dammit, Jane. What did you do?" Lisbon demanded.

"Why must you assume that I am always the one who starts it?"

Lisbon and Cho both gave him a look.

"I honestly didn't do anything this time. He's just not a happy man. That's all."

"Did you really just figure that out?"

"No, I figured that out before I even met him."

They both stared at him.

"It's a vibe thing," Jane explained, smiling.

Lisbon couldn't help but grin at him, the idiot. She turned back to Cho. "I'm sorry. What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Kimball opened his mouth to speak, to tell her the truth about her date tonight. But he just kept seeing all the times when she'd smiled at Jane like that, the way she just had. He thought about the times she'd defended him when he clearly was in no position to be defended. He thought of the times Jane had lied to Lisbon to keep her safe, as stupid as that sounded. Kimball Cho may not be a part of this whole blind-date thing with Rigsby and Van Pelt, but he just couldn't spoil it.

"Nothing. I'm heading out. Goodnight." He pushed himself away from his desk and walked to the elevators alone.

X

He pulled a dress shirt on, sighing as he looked in the mirror. His hair was wet from his shower, and his eyes were drooping from lack of sleep. He was a mess, and he knew it. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready to be dating again. Especially after what happened with Kristina. That was too devastating.

He'd just have to tell this... Trisha woman the truth. He'd tell her about his past (not going into sufficient detail, of course) and he was sure she'd understand why he had to walk away. It wasn't like she'd be too disappointed. They had never even met before.

He poked his head out of the bathroom and glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table. 5:32. Twenty-eight minutes until he was expected. The Melted Lily was only about five minutes away from here.

He'd have to make a quick stop at the cemetery before heading to the restaurant to blow off Trisha Lane.

X

5:40. Twenty minutes until she was expected at the Melted Lily.

This was a bad idea. Why had she let Van Pelt talk her into this?

Her hair was curled, her light makeup was done and she was all dressed. Her casual sundress was a light green that her sister-in-law had claimed went well with her eyes. Glossy, curly hair. Mascara _and _eye shadow. A dress. She looked like a girl.

She flinched, then burst out laughing at herself. _That's what you are, you idiot, _she thought.

Her cell phone, which was sitting on the bathroom counter, started vibrating, and Teresa jumped in surprise, laughing at herself again. She glanced at the caller ID, sighing. Patrick Jane.

She snatched the phone up and flipped it open. "Yes?"

"I just passed your apartment."

"That's great. Do it a few more times and I can report you for stalking. It'll be great."

"Ha. Ha, ha." He paused. "That was sarcastic, by the way."

"Can I help you with something, Jane?" she demanded, glancing at her watch. Five minutes had passed. She had fifteen minutes until the date.

"I just wanted to apologize for the mailroom-guy incident."

Her eyes widened. She didn't say anything.

Had he just apologized? On his own free will? Without her having to beat it out of him?

"Oh. Th-thanks, Jane," she stammered, still shocked.

"Interrogating is just in my nature." She could hear the smile in his voice. "I know you think he's hot, so I understand why you were so worried-"

"Okay, I'm hanging up on you now."

"No! Lisbon!"

"Goodbye, pain-in-the-ass." She snapped her phone shut, grabbed her purse and walked down the stairs to the front door.

X

"Melted Lily restaurant. How can I help you?" a perky woman's voice answered.

"Hello, may I speak to Jimmy, please?" Grace asked her, glancing over at Wayne and smiling.

"Jim is actually serving a table at the moment. Can you hold for a couple of minutes?"

"That'd be fine, thank you."

Grace heard a _click, _and some sort of elegant music began to play through the receiver.

"So, who is this guy? This Jimmy?" Wayne asked Grace, casually glancing out of Grace's apartment window.

"A friend from high school," she explained, resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Is he the manager at the restaurant or something?"

"He's a host. Slash waiter, I guess."

"Did it take some convincing for him to do this?"

Grace shook her head, switching the phone to the other ear. "Not really."

The music in the phone stopped and Grace heard, "This is Jim."

"Jimmy, it's Grace!"

"Hey, Grace."

"You remember what tonight is, right?"

"Yeah. Tonight's the night that your meddling gets your friends together."

"Hey, we are not meddling," she argued. "We are simply _helping. _There is a difference."

Jimmy chuckled. "Whatever. How do I know if it's them or not?"

"_He_ has blond curly hair, and blue eyes. Late thirties... to early forties." She glanced at Wayne, scrunching her brows together. It suddenly occurred to her that they weren't quite sure how old Jane was. "I'm sure he'll be wearing a suit of some kind. And a vest."

"And brown shoes," Wayne hissed.

"Oh, right! And brown shoes."

"And the woman?" Jimmy asked.

"Small. Very small. Dark, shoulder-length hair with green eyes and pale skin. A somewhat low, reserved voice. Mid thirties." Grace paused. "When he walks in, ask him if he's with the Lane party. Teresa thinks she's with the Johnson party."

"Who's Teresa?" Jimmy sighed. "I'm so confused!"

"Teresa is the woman."

"Is her last name Lane?"

Grace rolled her eyes. "No! Jimmy!"

"What? This is so messed up."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Do you have the table ready?"

"Yes."

"Lights, music, room for them to dance?"

"Yes, Grace."

"And nobody else will be around. Right?"

"Right, Grace," Jimmy huffed. "Look, I have to go. My boss is giving me a look. I'll give you a call once they're both here. Six o'clock, right?"

"Right. Thanks, Jimmy." Grace smiled, and hung up the phone.

Rigsby stood up. "All systems go?"

She nodded. "Let the spark-flying begin."

**Next chapter will be when "Trisha" and "Parker" meet. I promise. :D**

**UP NEXT:**

"_**Jane! What the hell are you doing here?"**_

"_**I'm here to blow off my date. What are **_**you**_** doing here?"**_


	4. Introducing Parker & Trisha

Chapter 4: Introducing Parker & Trisha

The parking lot was gigantic, and almost completely filled. He had to make two circles around the entire lot just to find a single space in the very back of it. If Trisha wasn't already here and parked, she was going to have a tough time finding a spot.

After making a quick stop at the cemetery to remind his wife and child that he loved them both, he hopped into his car and arrived at the Melted Lily with ten minutes to spare.

He fiddled with his jacket as he made his way to the front doors of the fancy-looking restaurant. According to Rigsby, who had sent him a quick text message right before Jane left his extended-stay motel, reservations and payments were all taken care of. He _really _must want Jane and Trisha Lane to go on this date...

The host greeted him with a smile when he walked in the door. There were several people seated and waiting for a table. Patrick walked up to the host and said, "Uh, I have reservations for the... Jane party? Or Lane or..."

"Six o'clock reservations for Jane. Right this way," the man said as he began leading him through the restaurant with two menus in his hand.

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone," Jane told the host. "Is she here yet?"

"Not yet, sir."

The host led him through the doors to the outside patio, where there were strings of twinkling lights above the entire deck. There was a single table with a white tablecloth and a candle in the middle. A red rose was sitting on one side of the table.

"Um," Jane mumbled as he glanced around. "Where are the other tables?"

"Your friend paid to have the entire deck reserved."

A twinge of guilt hit him when he thought about how he was going to leave. He picked up the rose. "What's this?"

"Another thing he set up. Wade wanted you to have a rose to give to the lovely lady you're waiting for."

"You mean Wayne?"

"Right. Sorry." The host motioned with his hand for Jane to sit, handing him a menu and setting the next one on the other side. "My name is Jimmy and I'll be taking care of you tonight. Just holler if you need me."

"Thank you," he replied as the host turned and went back inside.

Rigsby had really done all this? He'd paid to clear the deck so it would just be him and Trisha? And the rose? What, so now Rigsby was a secret romantic? What the hell was that about?

But when the restaurant door opened, he understood.

Jimmy had returned with his date, and it wasn't Trisha Lane.

It was Teresa Lisbon.

"Your table, ma'am," Jimmy gestured with his hand in Jane's direction. Lisbon turned with a smiling face, and gasped in surprise when she saw who was seated at her table.

"Jane! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to blow off my date. What are _you _doing here?"

Her mouth fell open. "Parker Johnson?"

"Trisha Lane?" Jane's face fell and he mentally kicked himself for not realizing it sooner. Trisha Lane. TL. Teresa Lisbon. Trisha. Teresa. He was really off his game lately.

Parker Johnson. PJ. Patrick Jane. Wow.

"Van Pelt told you to come?" Lisbon demanded.

"Grace? No. Rigsby."

Lisbon turned to a very scared-looking Jimmy. "Who put you up to this?"

"G-Grace," he stammered. When Jane and Lisbon just stared at him, incredulous, poor Jimmy just pointed to Jane. "He has something for you!" he exclaimed before turning and scurrying back to work.

Lisbon whipped around. "What's going on?"

"Lisbon, dear. See this?" He pointed to his face.

She just crossed her arms in response.

"This is the face of a confused, yet slightly curious man. Now, if you'll just sit down and calm down for five minutes, maybe we can sort this out. It's not that big of a deal."

She hesitated.

Jane sighed. "Or just stand there looking like a terrified fawn. That works, too."

Lisbon rolled her eyes and finally walked over to the table and took a seat. "Talk."

"Do you honestly think that I had something to do with this?"

"Yes. I do."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're Jane. And Jane does stuff like that."

"Just tell me what Grace said."

She leaned back in her chair. "She talked me into going on a date with some guy." She eyed him. "She told me his name was Parker."

"Rigsby told me my date's name would be Trisha." He laughed. "I can't believe I didn't catch on to that. A child could have figured that one out."

"That is strange," she admitted. "You're supposed to be the perceptive one."

"I usually am. I'm a little off my game lately."

"Why is that?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "No reason."

She let that one slide. "So... they set us up on a blind date with each other?"

He had a wiseass remark on the tip of his tongue, intending on mocking her for asking a question they both knew the obvious answer to, but she already looked pretty angry. Instead, he just said, "Looks like it."

There was a heavy silence between them as they both quietly pondered the situation.

As the silence weighed down on them, he finally got a good look at her. _That green dress compliments her eyes nicely. Her hair is fashioned in a way I've never seen before. It's clear that she spent a lot of time on it. She's wearing more makeup than usual. Not a lot, but more than she wears at work. She looks... nice. Dare I say beautiful? Should I comment? Knowing Lisbon, she probably has her gun with her. Best I keep quiet._

She was hyperventilating inwardly. _What do I do? I can't just... stay here with him. A date with Patrick Jane? What if LaRoche found out about this? Yes, it'd be best if we just left. He did say something about 'blowing off his date' earlier. He's probably thinking the same thing I am. Why is he looking at me like that? Is... is he checking me out?_

"You look especially nice tonight, Lisbon," he complimented her politely, deciding against his earlier argument.

She blushed a rosy pink. "Thank you."

"Would you stop worrying? I can see you mentally freaking out. One dinner never hurt anyone." He grinned.

"Didn't you say you were going to blow me off?"

He shrugged. "That was before, when I thought I was meeting a total stranger."

"What difference does it make?"

"I'd never blow you off, Lisbon."

She laughed once. "Yeah. Right."

"I'm being honest," he said seriously. "Okay, I may have ditched you a few times during cases, but that was strictly to keep you safe. I wouldn't just walk out on you during something like this, especially when you're looking like _that_."

She flushed again.

"I'm sorry that I'm not what you expected," Jane apologized. "If you want to leave, please don't worry about me. I understand."

The sincerity in his eyes broke her heart. How could she leave him like this, after all those things he had just said to her? He was being very sweet. To be frank, it always warmed her heart when he acted like this, which she never really saw from him unless it was directed toward her, or once in a while, she saw him acting like this with Grace. But this side of him was normally saved for Lisbon.

"I'm not going anywhere," she decided aloud as she picked up the menu in front of her.

"Really? Because even though you denied it to Grace, I know you were looking forward to meeting Mr. Right tonight. I bet Grace got your hopes up, telling you that you were going to fall in love with the mystery guy." A smile crept across his lips.

Her eyes flicked to his and she smacked him with her menu. "Shut up."

"Alright, alright." His smile widened as he picked up his own menu.

"Wait a minute." Lisbon lowered her menu. "The waiter said you had something for me."

She watched him stiffen, and he began to fidget. _Fidget. _Patrick Jane didn't fidget. It wasn't in his nature. He didn't get nervous, or turn that unmistakable red that was creeping up his neck this very moment. This was not Jane.

"Jane? Are you okay?" she asked him, slightly amused. Her lips twitched involuntarily.

He glanced down at the table, something behind his menu catching his eye that Lisbon couldn't see. Then, he smiled. After a few beats of hesitation, he set his menu down and picked up a single red rose, extending his arm and holding it out to Lisbon. "For you, my dear."

She couldn't help the grin that stretched across her face as soon as she saw the flower in his hand. She gratefully accepted it, glancing up at him with an enchanted glow in her eyes. "Thanks, Jane."

"You're going to frame that, aren't you?" he asked her teasingly. "Dry it up, stick it in your desk drawer like that origami frog I gave you-"

"I don't still have that," she said quickly.

"Yes, you do," he argued. He chuckled. "You don't have to lie, Teresa."

She scowled at him, picking up her menu again and scanning the choices. "Don't call me Teresa," she mumbled bitterly without looking up from the menu.

"But we're on a date."

"I don't care. I'm still your boss."

"You don't have any authority over me."

"Um, yes. I _do._ You just _choose _not to listen to me."

"So you're not denying it."

"Denying what, Jane?"

"That we're on a date." There was something unsettling about how happy he looked about that.

"A _blind _date," she specified. "Neither of us had any idea it was with each other."

He shrugged. "It's still a date."

"Don't look so thrilled about it."

"But I am," he answered honestly, grinning.

She raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"I'd much rather have you here than some stranger." A grin was still fixed on his face.

"You need to keep an open mind about things," she said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if it hadn't been me to walk through that door? What if it _was_ a stranger? You shouldn't ditch her. Give her a chance. Give... _someone _a chance."

"I'm giving you a chance right now."

"I mean a woman to start a romantic relationship with. Somebody who makes you smile, and laugh. Someone... who the sun rises and sets for." Oops. She was getting into her secret-romantic mood.

Jane crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, smiling smugly. "Who says that _this_ is any different?"

Her breath caught in her throat.

Jimmy saved her. He finally walked out onto the patio, pen and pad in hand, eyeing them cautiously. "Everything okay now?"

"Yes, Jimmy. Everything's fine." Jane flashed him a smile.

"Ready to order?"

Jane glanced at Lisbon. "Are you staying?" he asked softly, an distinctive glimmer of hope in his blue eyes.

She nodded, biting back a smile.

Jane's grin returned. "Yep, we're ready," he said to Jimmy.

**Fluffy, I know. But they are just too cute!**

**UP NEXT:**

"_**Dance with me."**_

_**His sudden forwardness caught her by surprise, and she found herself stiffening in her seat. To cover up the obvious nerves that had surfaced, she decided to mess with him. "No thanks."**_

_**She watched with delight as his face fell. "What?"**_

"_**I'm kidding! Relax."**_


	5. The Past

**You guys are amazing. Your reviews make my day a thousand times better, especially because I've been going through a hard time lately. Thanks so much! I just realized I forgot an author's note in the chapter before. Well... again. You guys are so incredible.**

**By the way. Whoever it was that was trying to "hypnotize" me into updating, you made my day. That was hilarious. :)**

**This chapter is long. A little darker than the others, as Jane and Lisbon reminisce about their pasts.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Chapter 5: The Past

"What's your favorite TV show?" Jane asked out of the blue, pulling her from a reverie as she traced the rim of her wine glass with her finger.

"W-what?" she stammered.

"Television," he said slowly, as if she were too stupid to comprehend what he was saying. "You know. Moving pictures on the screen-"

"I know what television is," she snapped.

"What's your favorite show?"

She narrowed her eyes. "How is this relevant?"

"To what?"

"Anything."

He shrugged. "We're on a date. Might as well get to know you better."

"You know almost everything about me."

"Would you answer the damn question, woman?"

"I don't have a lot of time for TV," she said. "However, I have a DVR, which is a lifesaver. I record shows like... _CSI_, _NCIS_. That kind of stuff."

"Shocking," he muttered, smiling. "What else?"

She shrugged. "Other cop shows like that."

"Liar. You have at least two romantic comedy shows recorded at home you've been dying to catch up on."

She pursed her lips.

He grinned, please with himself. "Tell me."

"Only one, actually," she corrected him. "I have a weakness for _Friends _reruns. Always have."

Jane chuckled. "My wife was in love with Joey."

"So am I!" Teresa laughed.

"He's a player!"

"He's _hilarious! _And very sweet."

He laughed. "Okay, okay. Next question."

"No way. It's my turn."

His smile faded, and he smirked at her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but she lost her nerve and closed it again, shaking her head. "Never mind. You go."

"No, no. What was your question?"

"It's nothing. Really."

"Tell me."

"I'd rather not."

"No. You want to ask me. You just don't want me to react badly. It's okay to ask about my past, Lisbon. I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Really, really. What do you want to know?"

She hesitated, scanning his curious expression. She might as well ask him. He _did _say he wouldn't mind... "What were they like?"

He didn't even need to ask who she was talking about. He just smiled gently, setting his own glass down and leaning back in his chair, looking Lisbon in the eyes. "Angela, my wife, had been my best friend since I was a kid. I was six years old when she moved into town, right down the road, and my father and I helped her family move in."

Lisbon smiled at the thought of a six-year-old Patrick Jane. A little blond-haired, blue-eyed cutie running around causing all sorts of trouble.

"She was a year younger than me," Jane went on. "I remember exactly what she was wearing. A blue dress with a yellow bow in her auburn curls. Dark chocolate brown eyes like an innocent puppy. When my father and I walked up the path to her house, she was outside, attempting to wrangle her pain-in-the-ass toddler brother, Daniel. He was two, at the time. I remember him looking up at me and hiding behind his big sister." Jane smiled. "She was _such _a great sister to him. She always took care of him, and made sure he had his shoes on before running around outside." He paused. "Kind of like how you were with your brothers."

She flushed. "How would you know if I was like that or not?"

"I know things." He winked.

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Go on."

"We walked up to that house," he continued. "My father introduced himself, and introduced me, and asked Angela where her parents were. She directed him inside, and she turned to face me."

Lisbon saw that Jane was starting to get that distant look in his eyes as he reminisced. Her heart broke for him.

"The very first thing my future wife said to me was, 'Don't they sell soap at the supermarket around here?'"

Teresa nearly choked on her wine as she burst out laughing, and she erupted into a fit of coughs, a gigantic grin on her face as she half-coughed, half-laughed. She set her glass down, still coughing, as Jane moved to the other side to pat her back.

However, he was laughing, too.

"Are you okay?" he asked, chuckling.

She nodded, still grinning. "I'm... fine," she choked out between coughs. "She actually... said that?"

"Yes! The little brat apparently didn't like my first impression," he said, sitting back in his seat.

Lisbon took a big gulp of her water, finally recovering. Jimmy had come back a few minutes ago with their drinks along with waters for both of them, assuring them their food would be out as soon as possible.

"So, what then?" Lisbon asked him. "You two just grew up together, became the best of friends, fell madly in love and got married?" She fought back another smile. "There was this movie I saw one time that had the same plot. Or, like, six hundred movies..."

"And you call _me _a smartass?" He slapped his hand over his heart, pretending to be offended. "There is nothing wrong with that plot! You're just jealous that it never worked out for you like that." He tried not to smile, to make her think he was serious, but he failed and a huge grin spread across his face.

"According to you, I 'pushed away' boys that wanted to get close to me."

"You did."

She let that one slide. "So you told me how you two met." She folded her arms, cocking her head to the side with curiosity. "But what was she like?"

He pressed his lips together, pondering how to go about this. "Angie had shiny, auburn hair with a hint of blond if the sunlight hit it just right. Her eyes were the color of milk chocolate. However, if you looked close enough, there were little, tiny specks of this beautiful amber color. Her eyes were her best feature. The only eye makeup she wore was just a bit of brown mascara. Occasionally, she'd wear a little eyeshadow for special occasions, like our wedding, or even our daughter's first birthday. But that was it."

Lisbon smiled sympathetically, briefly glancing at the hand that was resting on the tabletop in front of him. She deliberated whether or not she should take it, offer her comfort. She even lifted her hand for just a moment, but she dropped it back in her lap when she spotted his wedding band.

"She had a single freckle under her left eye," Jane told her. "And two chicken pox scars on her jaw. Her skin was tan and her voice was like honey. She was kind to everyone, and she was generous, and she was so sweet to me when I didn't deserve half of the love she gave me." He glanced up at Lisbon, smiling softly. "She was beautiful. She was my sweetheart."

Tears unexpectedly sprung to Lisbon's eyes as she saw the obvious heartbreak in Jane's blue eyes. She willed the moisture away, not even hesitating to take his hand this time. He glanced down at their intertwined fingers and sighed contently.

"Would you like to know about my daughter?" Jane whispered.

"Absolutely." She smiled comfortingly at him.

"My little girl..." He paused, searching for the right words. "She had me wrapped around her little finger. I never thought I could love someone so small, so delicate, in my life. The second the doctor set her in my arms, I burst into tears," he confessed. "Not sobbing, or anything like that. Just silent tears that came out of nowhere. I had been waiting for her for so long. And then she was just... _there_, and I realized I had completely underestimated my ability to love someone." As he said this, his eyes slowly moved to Lisbon's, only for a second, before looking away again. "We named her Charlotte. Danny actually gave us the idea. He and Angie were on the phone one day, and she hangs up and looks at me, and she says, 'Charlotte'."

"That's a beautiful name."

"It really is." He nodded in agreement. "Charlotte Anne had some of my characteristics. Wild, curly blond hair and blue eyes. But she also had some of her mother in her. Her skin was tanned and she definitely had Angela's smile. She was sweet, and she was outgoing. She loved me, so much more than she should have." Jane paused, staring at the table. "I was not a good father to her. Or a good husband to her mother."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. I wasn't around enough. I didn't tell them that I loved them enough. I was always working." He shook his head, disgusted with himself. "The last anniversary Angela and I had, I was working. I had forgotten what day it was, and I arrived home to an amazing dinner that she had prepared. I didn't even get her as much as a bouquet of flowers."

"I'm sure she understood-"

"She pretended like she did, but she didn't. I knew her, and I could always tell when she was lying."

"Jane," she said. "Look at me."

He met her eyes.

She took a deep breath. "My father loved my mother," she began. "I could always see it in his eyes. He was a kind, loving man. But he wasn't around as much as we all would have liked him to be." She swallowed hard, avoiding his pitying eyes. "He hated himself for not being around. He blamed himself for what happened to her. God only knows why." She finally looked at Jane, and leaned forward. "That is the most selfish thing he could have possibly done. Do you want to know why?"

Jane nodded.

"Because his self-loathing forced him into being an abusive alcoholic," she whispered. "He hurt his children, both physically and emotionally. My little brothers were absolutely terrified of their own father. I was, too, sometimes. There were so many moments where I wished I could go back in time and tell him it wasn't his fault that Mom was dead." Teresa sighed, sitting up straight again. "The point is, you can't take back what happened. The past is the past, and the future is more important."

Jane just stared at her, a very small smile placed on his delicate lips. He just watched her, thinking, pondering. He watched as Teresa Lisbon spoke of her past. He could see the hurtful memories flashing in her green eyes. She truly was an amazing inspiration to him. What would he do without her?

She cleared her throat, uncomfortable with the silence. "Well, that was my little pep talk," she said lightly. "And, uh, thank you for being so honest with your answer to my question." She smiled at him. "You don't know how much I appreciate it, Jane. It means a lot to me."

He smiled back. "No problem." There was a pause, and Jane shifted in his seat, reaching in his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. He flipped it open, pulled out something that Lisbon couldn't see until he handed it to her, and her heart froze in place.

It was a small picture of Angela and Charlotte Jane. They were seated on a picnic blanket in the grass, little Charlotte on her mother's lap. Angela had her arms wrapped around her little girl, smiling down at her. Charlotte Anne was grinning up at the camera. A big, _adorable _cheesy grin.

"They're beautiful," Lisbon whispered.

"Thank you. I think so, too."

"Do you look at that often?"

"Every day." He nodded. "I have this picture at home that I stow under my mattress. It's of the three of us." He stopped, before he could get into anything more. "I'm sorry. I'm talking about _my_ past way too much."

"No! Believe me. It's kind of refreshing. I like hearing about them."

He chuckled. "Is it my turn to ask a question?"

She laughed. "Yes, I believe it is."

"Tell me about your brothers."

She inhaled sharply, a smile playing across her lips. "Oh, boy. Where to begin?"

But before she _could _begin, Jimmy came through the door with their plates of food. He set Jane's veal in front of him and Lisbon's Caesar salad in front of her, smiling widely at each of them. "Anything else I can get you?" As if his question had reminded him of something, his eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Oh, crap!"

His sudden outburst made Jane and Lisbon flinch, and Jimmy flushed. "Oh, I'm so sorry! That was... unprofessional of me. There's just... one thing I forgot." He turned and walked to the other side of the patio, leaving Jane and Lisbon to exchange confused glances.

Jimmy started fiddling with the buttons on the large stereo neither of them had even noticed, and suddenly, soft music began playing on the surround sound. It wasn't too loud, and not too quiet, either.

The waiter returned, and smiled at them again. "Sorry. Anyway, anything else I can get for you? More drinks, napkins, bread for the table?"

"No, I think we're good. Thank you," Lisbon told him, smiling.

After Jimmy left and Jane had taken his first bite, he turned back to Lisbon. "Anyway. Your brothers?"

Lisbon popped a bite of her salad into her mouth and nodded as she chewed and swallowed. "Right. My brothers. Tommy's the oldest. He is five years younger than I am. Then, James, who is three years behind Tommy, and Luke is a year and a half younger than James."

"Start with Tommy. What's he like?"

"Well, the first thing that you should know is that we all look alike. Same dark hair, same light eyes. Except our irises are different shades. Like..." She paused, thinking. "How would _you _describe my eye color?"

He could describe her eyes in a thousand words, but he didn't feel like getting punched in the nose, so he just said, "Emerald."

"Okay. My eyes are emerald. Luke has more of a teal color. James' eyes are almost like a lime green, and Tommy's are _dark _green. Kind of like a Christmas tree green." She smiled. "Thomas was kind of like my second in command. He'd help me out with James and Luke, and sometimes it would be _him _that would hide the rest of the booze so our dad wouldn't find it." She rolled her eyes, remembering. "Tommy was always the most careful out of the three, and that was probably because he was the oldest and paid the most attention to the way his paranoid sister acted."

"You weren't paranoid, Lisbon," Jane argued. "You were cautious. You were protective. Just like you are today. There isn't anything wrong with that."

"Coming from the man who spends his days annoying me to the point of nearly having a breakdown, yet you _still _tell me I need to 'relax.'"

"You know I'm just messing with you."

She made a _tsk_ sound. "Whatever."

"Go on. Tell me about the other two."

"James was my little genius," she went on. "He always got straight A's, and he always helped Luke, and sometimes even Tommy, with his homework. James was the sweetest kid I'd ever met, and my father used that against him." She shook her head, exhaling sharply. "He knew that James wouldn't fight back. He was always my father's main target when he needed to hit something. That's why James would always jump in front of Luke, and Tommy would jump in front of James, and I'd jump in front of all of them. It's just the way it worked."

"You didn't deserve that, Lisbon," Jane told her gently.

"I know." She nodded. "Thank you for saying so."

"Anytime."

Lisbon took a bite of her food before going into detail about her youngest brother. "Little Luke was my favorite," she admitted. "Of course, I loved all of my brothers equally, but I didn't always _like _Tommy and James. They were constantly fighting. Sweet little James never fought with anyone _but _his older brother. I couldn't stand it when they fought. I didn't always like them, but I _always _liked Luke. That kid could make me smile with anything he said." She laughed. "One time, he made me laugh _while _my father was beating me, which only made him more angry, but it was totally worth it. Luke is hysterical."

Jane's fist clenched under the table whenever Lisbon spoke of her abusive father. He hated to picture her being beaten, by _anyone, _especially her father. Jane had noticed a few small scars on her arms and face, but he had always just brushed it off, thinking it was nothing. _Probably high school fights. She's a little spitfire, _he always thought to himself. Now, he understood. And he didn't like it.

"You didn't deserve that, Lisbon," he said again.

She smiled sadly. "No child deserves to be hit." She shrugged. "Hey. I lived. I turned out okay. We all did. Tommy's married now, and he has two boys, five and two."

"What are their names?"

"Caden and Wyatt. My favorite nephews."

Jane smiled. "What about your other brothers?"

"James works for this law firm in New York. He's totally successful, just like I thought he'd be." She laughed softly. "My baby brother, a hotshot New York lawyer. I'm so proud of him."

"I would be, too," Jane said. "And Luke?"

"Luke has been married for two years, and he and his wife have a little girl on the way," Lisbon announced proudly. "And he plays minor league baseball."

"Have you ever seen him play?"

"A thousand times when he was in high school. But not lately, no."

"You should visit him."

"You think?"

"Absolutely! Go visit him, watch him play, support him. I'm sure he'd love it."

"Maybe I will."

For the next few minutes, they both just enjoyed their meals and the music in the background. Occasionally, there would be a song that came on that Lisbon knew, and she'd sway her head lightly to the rhythm, much to Jane's amusement, but she just ignored him.

And then, as if the stereo were mocking a cliché, corny, misleading romantic comedy, _their _song came on.

Her jaw dropped as she turned to glance at the stereo. _No way, _she thought. Van Pelt and Rigsby _had _to have had something to do with that, because there was no way that this was a "coincidence".

When she turned to Jane with her bewildered expression, he knew exactly what she was thinking, and he burst out laughing.

His laugh made her heart soar much more often than she cared to admit.

"Do you even understand how ridiculously cliché this is?" she demanded.

"Oh, of course I do!" Jane chuckled, gesturing around the patio with his hand. "Twinkling lights, a deck just to ourselves. Of course the song that we danced to would come on. It's like clockwork."

She smiled.

"Dance with me."

His sudden forwardness caught her by surprise, and she found herself stiffening in her seat. To cover up the obvious nerves that had surfaced, she decided to mess with him. "No thanks."

She watched with delight as his face fell. "What?"

"I'm kidding! Relax." Her smile widened as she stood up from her seat, setting the rose, which had been in her lap the entire time, on the table. She took the hand that Jane offered out to her, and he led her to the open space by the stereo.

She carefully wrapped her arms around his neck, and tried not to tense when she felt his own arms go around her waist. There were no windows in sight, so nobody from inside the restaurant could watch them. Their phones were on silent, back at the table. They were in the very back of the restaurant, so there wasn't a road nearby where cars could disturb them. They had no connection to the outside world at the moment. Right now, it was just the two of them, in their own little world, as far as they were concerned.

She rested her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes, and listened to the chorus of her favorite song.

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real._

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

'_Cause I'd already know._

"Hey, Jane?" she murmured without lifting her head.

"Hmm?"

"You said you've been off your game lately."

"Yes."

This time, she raised her head off of his shoulder so she could look at him. "Why is that?"

"No reason."

The same words as before.

"And you were being _so _honest with me before." She pursed her lips. "I liked that. A lot."

Jane looked over her head so he wouldn't have to look her in the eyes. "The anniversary is coming up."

She knitted her brows together. "Your wedding anniversary?"

"No," he said. "_The _anniversary."

"I don't-" She stopped herself, finally understanding. "Oh."

He tried to smile. "It has me a bit distracted."

"How long will it have been?"

"Eight years."

She looked down at the ground, feeling ashamed for asking. As if tonight's story-telling session hadn't brought them down enough.

He put his thumb under her chin and raised her face so he could meet her eyes. "Hey, don't worry about it."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday," she pointed out.

He cracked another smile. "_Very_ good, Lisbon."

She rolled her eyes. "No, I mean there's no work tomorrow. Not unless we get called in."

He waited, watching her. When she didn't say anything, he sighed. "Do you have a point?"

"Yeah. It means you'll be all alone."

He shrugged. "That's okay."

"No. It isn't."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that I'm going to be with you tomorrow." She stopped, scanning his expression. "Unless you'd _rather _be alone."

"I wouldn't," he answered quickly, touched by her offer. "Thank you."

"Of course."

"You can watch me fall deeper into my pathetic pit of depression. It will be _so _fun for you!"

"What you are feeling is _far _from pathetic, Jane."

Another smile from him. He had been smiling nonstop tonight. She could do that to him. He wasn't sure what it was about her that made him smile like an idiotic lovestruck teenager, but whenever she was around, it was like the corners of his mouth were forced to turn up.

With one swift motion, Jane brushed his lips across Lisbon's forehead, pulling back just in time to see her react. She didn't freak out, like he had anticipated. She just beamed at him.

"Thanks for not walking out on me tonight," he said.

"Anytime, Parker."

**The first thing I have to say is this: The part where Lisbon was making fun of Jane for falling in love with his best friend was just something I thought Lisbon would say. I must admit that my sappy love life has the exact same plot, so I have nothing against it. :D**

**As for the rest of the chapter, what did you think? I really hope you all liked it. This chapter was REALLY long. It's over 4000 words! That's probably the longest chapter I've ever written. I tried to add a little bit of humor, but it's kind of hard when these two are telling each other their depressing life stories. And no, my friends. This story is not over yet. One more chapter, just to wrap it up. :D**

**Reviews would make me happy!**

**UP NEXT:**

_**"So..." he murmured as he took a step closer to her. "Aren't dates supposed to end with the guy giving the girl a goodnight kiss?"**_

_**Lisbon, whose heart was about to fly up her throat, replied with a shrug. "If we were in a fairytale, and I was dressed in some sort of fantastic, over-the-top gown."**_

_**"To be fair, your dress **_**is _pretty fantastic, so I'm going to go ahead and kiss you anyway."_**


	6. Seven Seconds

**Last chapter. :) Thank you guys all so much for reading, and your reviews have been absolutely incredible! I hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Chapter 6: Seven Seconds

"The check is all taken care of," Jimmy informed them as he took their empty plates away from them.

"How?" Lisbon asked him, sliding a glance at Jane.

"Kimball has already taken care of it."

"Kimball?" Jane and Lisbon exclaimed together.

Jimmy nodded. "I got a call from a Kimball today, and he said he'd cover dinner for you guys." He shrugged. "Grace warned me that you two may not be entirely happy about this date, but for what it's worth, your friends care about you a lot and they just want you to be happy. As corny as that sounds."

Jane and Lisbon both smiled at him. "Thanks, Jimmy," Lisbon said.

"No problem. Have a nice night." With that, he turned with the plates in his hands and went back inside.

Jane smiled. "They really are pretty great."

"Who?"

"The team. All of them."

"Absolutely," Lisbon agreed, nodding.

"They all admire you, too."

She flinched, staring at him. "Where'd that come from?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"How do you know?"

"Huh?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Keep up, would you? How do you know they admire me?"

"Because I just know." He paused, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair. "Grace looks up to you. I mean, they all do. But Van Pelt especially. She admires your work ethic and your courageous nature, and she hopes to be an amazing cop like you someday."

She smiled and blushed at the same time, flattered, yet not quite sure how to answer that.

"She's a good cop," she finally said. "A... great cop. She has the potential of having seniority over her _own_ team one day."

"She would absolutely _love _to hear you say that."

"I'll keep that in mind."

A silence fell between them, and they both just watched other, lips twitching in amusement as they tried to guess what the other was thinking. Lisbon was the first to give up, and she stood with a smile. "Ready to go?"

_No, _he thought, standing. "Yep," he lied.

There was a gate on the patio leading to the side of the restaurant, which would bring them to the parking lot. They walked there in silence, staring at the ground as they walked. Jane had his hands shoved in his pockets, and Lisbon wrung her hands together. They stopped walking when they reached the lot. Jane turned to face Lisbon, smiling.

"I had fun tonight," he told her.

"So did I," she replied, surprising herself. She really did. It was probably the best date she'd had in a long time.

She tilted her head back to glance up at the stars in the night sky. No overcast. Not even a little bit of fog. Just a clear view of the twinkling jewels that hung in the darkness. No one knew that she had a secret obsession with the stars. She would walk out onto her balcony every single night and stare at the sky for what seemed like hours. She'd find the constellations, trace them with her finger in the air.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jane asked her, following her line of sight.

"It really is," she murmured. "I absolutely _love _starry skies," she confessed.

As she said this, a shooting star flashed across the heavens. If she had blinked, she would have missed it. But she didn't, and she took advantage of it. She closed her eyes, and made a wish.

Finally, she lowered her chin so she was looking at Jane, who was already staring at her, a small smile placed on his lips. She smiled back, feeling a pink flush creeping up her bare neck.

"Goodnight, Jane," she said, turning on her heel and starting in the direction of her car.

"Lisbon, wait," he called after her, after a moment of deliberating.

She stopped, twisting around. "Yes?"

"So..." he murmured as he took a step closer to her. "Aren't dates supposed to end with the guy giving the girl a goodnight kiss?"

Lisbon, whose heart was about to fly up her throat, replied with a shrug. "If we were in a fairytale, and I was dressed in some sort of fantastic, over-the-top gown."

"To be fair, your dress is pretty fantastic, so I'm going to go ahead and kiss you anyway."

Her breath caught in her throat and she felt the familiar sensation of butterflies fluttering around in her belly. Her heart was pounding. Her face felt hot. Her knees felt weak. It took everything in her power to keep her hands from trembling furiously.

She hadn't felt like this since she was a teenager.

Jane took another step closer to her, and another, and just one more, closing the space between the two of them. He slowly raised his hand and rested it on her shoulder, sliding it to the base of her neck. He jerked it away when he felt her tense up.

"Sorry," she whispered, laughing softly. "As you were."

He smiled again, skating his right hand around her neck and the other around her waist, pulling her close, and placing a soft kiss to her silky lips.

The feeling that jolted through Patrick hit him like lightning. He wasn't expecting it, and it was electrifying. His eyes fluttered closed, and everything disappeared. The past, (_his _god-awful past), the present, the future, (unless it involved _her_.) The parking lot, the restaurant, the passing bystanders, the _world _vanished, and it was just them. The two of them. Kissing, dreaming, hoping, wishing...

All of that, in just seven seconds.

Reluctantly, he pulled back, opening his eyes to stare into hers, allowing her space and time to pull her thoughts together, maybe even throw together a coherent sentence. He gave her the choice. She could run away, right now, and forget that the date, the connection, the kiss had ever happened. They could go back to being their old bantering selves, and he could hide his feelings forever.

Or... she could stay.

And that's exactly what she did.

After a few seconds of hesitation, she wound her arms around his neck and kissed him again, fingers playing with his curls. The kiss wasn't fierce, or hungry, or desperate. It was just a gentle kiss, taking things slow. There wasn't a cliché tongue-war going on in their mouths like excited teenagers in those movies. It was just a simple kiss. They didn't need to explain to each other how they felt about the other. One kiss, and they understood.

They pulled back, resting their foreheads together, sighing. Jane wrapped his arms completely around her, pulling her into his chest for a hug. She tightened her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes again.

And just like that, Teresa Lisbon's wish upon that shooting star came true.

**The end. :)**

**So... I was thinking that maybe, if you guys think it would be a good idea, I could maybe write a sequel revolving around Lisbon and Jane on the anniversary of Jane's family's death? Good, bad? Opinions would be lovely. Anyway, please review, and thank you for reading. :D**


End file.
